Summer Love?
by nalla-Lisa
Summary: Musim panas tidak akan seburuk itu bukan kalau bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik? [JiKook ; Jimin x Jungkook ; boy x boy] BTS Fic.


Angin musim panas berhembus dengan kencang di siang hari yang cukup terik ini. Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dengan kaos putih kebesarannya sedang bersandar di sebuah papan kayu di depan teras pondok milik keluarganya. Ia kelelahan, baru saja membantu ayahnya menangkap ikan di laut.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kini hendak memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian sebuah suara mengusik pendengarannya.

"Hey, _Kookie_ ~"

 _'Sial'_

Ia pun segera membuka matanya dan menatap jengah sosok di hadapannya.

"Ada apa _noona_ memanggilku lagi? Aku sungguh lelah saat ini. Jangan ganggu aku."

Sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini mendengus sebal. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjang pirangnya ke belakang lalu kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ya, Jungkook-ah dengarkan aku dulu. Ayah menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke pasar sekarang, menjual ikan - ikan hasil tangkapan kita. Cepatlah," ujar perempuan itu.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu kemudian mendecakan lidahnya sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri.

" _Noona_ , kenapa tidak kau saja sih yang ke sana? Aku malas," rengek Jungkook.

"Ck, _uri aegi_ pemalas! Kau yang disuruh ayah, bukan aku. Cepat pergi!"

Kemudian perempuan bertubuh mungil itu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jungkook tanpa berkata apa - apa lagi. Jungkook sendiri memggeram kesal sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah sisi samping pondoknya untuk membawa ikan - ikan hasil tangkapannya ke pasar. Padahal, Jungkook ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekarang lantaran lelah bekerja dari subuh tadi membantu ayahnya ditambah cuaca terik yang sangat menusuk kulit.

Di sana, terlihat ayahnya sedang mengatur box - box ikan yang akan dibawa Jungkook nanti.

"Ah, _Jungkookie_ , tolong antarkan ini _ne_? Ayah habis ini akan membantu ibumu di dapur."

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat dengan senyum terpaksanya. "Ya, ayah," sahutnya singkat lalu kemudian mengangkut box - box itu ke dalam truk milik keluarganya. Setelah itu Jungkook pamit kepada ayahnya pergi ke pasar dengan truk itu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Keadaan pasar cukup ramai dan sesak siang hari ini. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah menghadapi situasi yang ada. Ia segera keluar dari truk dan mulai mengangkut box - box itu ke _stan_ yang biasa dia titipi untuk dijual.

Sesampainya di sana, Jungkook segera menurunkan boxnya dan mulai memanggil seseorang.

"Shin _ahjumma_ , ini aku Jungkook ingin menitipkan ikan seperti biasa."

Jungkook menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai orang yang ditunggunya muncul. Sebenarnya, cukup aneh bagi Jungkook karena biasanya Shin _ahjumma_ selalu _standby_ di _stan_ nya, bukan hilang seperti ini entah kemana. Untung saja tidak ada pencuri yang berusaha mengambil dagangan miliknya.

Jungkook pun kemudian memilih bersenandung kecil sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar muncul di hadapannya dan Jungkook belum sadar.

"Hey, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Jungkook pun langsung menoleh begitu sebuah suara yang sedikit cempreng namun berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia pun sedikit terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

 _'Bukan Shin ahjumma. Lantas dia siapa?'_ batin Jungkook.

"A-ah, aku mencari Shin _ahjumma_ untuk menitipkan ikan - ikanku agar dijual olehnya," ucap Jungkook.

 _Well_ , Jungkook sedikit terpana dengan penampilan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oh, keluarga Jeon. Benar?"

Jungkook hanya menangguk kaku sebagai jawaban sambil tersenyum kecil. Pemuda di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Park Jimin keponakan Shin _ahjumma_. Hari ini dia sedang berhalangan untuk berjualan, jadi aku lah yang menjaganya karena kebetulan sedang liburan juga di sini."

Jungkook pun dengan ragu - ragu membalas uluran tangan Jimin. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

 _'Tangannya sangat halus.'_

"Um, Jeon Jungkook."

Mereka berjabat tangan selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Jungkoon melepaskan tangannya begitu juga dengan Jimin yang segera menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kita informal saja oke? Karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan embel - embel _'ssi'_ ," kata Jimin, "apakah ini saja yang akan dijual Jungkook-ah?"

"Ya," sahut Jungkook.

Jimin kemudian mulai mengangkut box - box ikan milik Jungkook ke dalam stan milik ahjumma Shin. Ia sedikit menaikkan lengan kaos hitan yang dikenakannya dan itu membuat napas Jungkook hilang sesaat. Jungkook terus mengamati Jimin tanpa dia sadari bahkan sampai Jimin di hadapannya kembali dan memanggilnya.

"Hey Jungkook?"

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Kookie?"

"Baby Kookie?"

Dan Jungkook pun segera tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya mengamati Jimin. Ya, mengamati bukan melihat atau melirik. Dia pun segera membetulkan posisi berdirinha jadi tegak dan itu terlihat lucu sekali di mata Jimin. Jimin kemudian tertawa lebar lagi yang membuat matanya kembali menyipit.

 _'Manis sekali.'_

"Apa aku sangat tampan Jungkookie? Hahah," ucap Jimin.

"T-tidak!" balas Jungkook sedikit keras. Jimin sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Hey, tenang lah aku hanya bercanda," ujar Jimin dengan senyum menawannya yang seketika membuat hati Jungkook lemas. Pipinya kemudian memerah dan sangat kontras sekali warnanya dengan kulit putih bersih miliknya. Sekali lagi, Jimin terkekeh geli melihatnya.

 _'Bocah ini lucu sekali.'_

"Pipimu memerah Jungkookie," ujar Jimin.

Sebentar, apakah Jimin tidak sadar sedari tadi ia memanggil dengan sebutan _'Jungkookie'_? Benar - benar sangat lucu.

"K-kookie?" balas Jungkook lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Jimin sedikit terkejut.

 _Polos._

"Tidak apa - apa kan? Aku nyaman dengan panggilan itu," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum _angelic_ ke arah Jungkook.

"Uh, terserah," balas Jungkook dengan lagi - lagi pipi yang memerah.

Padahal, baru saja ia bisa menghapus rona merah pada wajahnya akibat perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, k-kalau g-gitu... aku pamit du-dulu," ujar Jungkook gugup entah mengapa.

 _'Ah bodoh sekali!!! Aish!'_

Jungkook kemudian segera berbalik dari Jimin tanpa berniat sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Jimin. Cukup sudah pipinya memerah sebanyak dua kali karena Park Jimin sialan itu.

Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Hey, Jungkookie! Awas ada kucing di depanmu!"

Dan Jungkook segera melompat mundur begitu mendengar sahutan Jimin. Selanjutnya, yang ia dengar adalah suara kekehan Jimin yang begitu geli. Jungkook segera menatap awas ke arah depannya lalu kemudian menengok ke arah Jimin dengan pandangan tajam yang sayangnya gagal dan justru terkesan lucu.

"Ya! Jangan coba - coba mengerjaiku!" sahut Jungkook lantang dengan emosi.

Jimin sendiri hanya terkekeh geli menanggapinya.

"Jangan marah! Kau justru malah makin terkesan imut. Ah, kau benar - benar membuatku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku ya?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda Jungkook.

 _Lagi._ Wajah Jungkook merah padam.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar lagi tawa Jimin setelah melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu lucu.

Jungkook pun kemudian segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi stan Jimin. Ia benar - benar sudah tidak tahan dengan Jimin.

"Hey, balasanmu apa atas pertanyaanku?"

Wajah Jungkook semakin tidak terkendalikan lagi setelah mendengar sahutan Jimin yang begitu keras.

"Terserah aish!" sahut Jungkook lalu kemudian berlari.

 _'Ku rasa musim panas tidak seburuk itu.'_

 ** _~ F I N ~_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

A / n :

 _Halo semua! Aku balik lagi di dunia ini setelah entah berapa lama aku hiatus aku tidak menghitung heheh. Maafkan aku karena semua ff masih terbengkalai dan aku belum ada waktu untuk melanjutkannya. Ini selingan aja karena kebetulan sedang bosan. Asal kalian tahu aja, tugasku semenjak jadi anak SMA banyak pake banget. Makanya aku udah jarang ngikutin update-an KPOP. Ah, BTS mau comeback ya? Uwah, ku gatau apa - apa. Ketinggalan jauh banget. Ya sudahlah itu saja. Dan ini ku persembahkan untuk_ **YeoNa95** _karena aku telah berjanji membuatkannya JiKook. Sekian oke ku terlalu bacot. Pai~_

 _Lalice._


End file.
